Ch. 364 - The Missing Egg
Ch. 363 - The Stubborn West Ch. 365 - Plethora of Bewilderement CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Paradoxical Issues Travel to Malbork Castle Paradox Find 6 differences in Malbork Castle Paradox 2. The Last Guardian Place 4 Guardian Dragon in the Garden 3. Panic at the Village! Travel to Village of the Vikings Find 12 hidden objects in Village of the Vikings 4. Viking Fence Have 3 Viking Barrier in the Garden Upgrade 1 Guardian Dragon to Level 2 5. Unexpected Discovery Return to Jungle Dragon Egg Find 12 hidden objects in Jungle Dragon Egg 6. Turn of Events! Return to Neverworld Hideout Find 12 hidden objects in Neverworld Hideout 7. The Da Vinci Affair Travel to Da Vinci's Flying Machine Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Da Vinci's Flying Machine Time Warp 8. The Queen's Abode Travel to The Queen of Dragons Find 12 hidden objects in The Queen of Dragons 9. Surveillance Underway Travel to Dragons Arrival Time Loop Match 12 details in Dragons Arrival Time Loop 10. Protection from Intruders Upgrade 1 Viking Barrier to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Guardian Dragon to Level 3 11. Queen of Dragons Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 364 scenes Have 1 Dwarven Cave in the Garden 12. Complete the Viking Artifact Set Collect the Horse Trough and place it in your Garden 13. Hideout of the Dwarves Upgrade 1 Dwarven Cave to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Viking Barrier to Level 3 14. Cave Entrance Upgrade 1 Dwarven Cave to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Dwarven Cave to Level 5 15. Build the Vikings Settlement Complete the Vikings Settlement Wonder 16. Vikings Settlement Upgrade the Vikings Settlement to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Malbork Castle Paradox Earn 2 stars in Malbork Castle Paradox 3 Star Village of the Vikings Earn 3 stars in Village of the Vikings 3 Star Da Vinci's Flying Machine Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Da Vinci's Flying Machine Time Warp 3 Star The Queen of Dragons Earn 3 stars in The Queen of Dragons 3 Star Dragons Arrival Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Dragons Arrival Time Loop 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 364 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 364 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 364 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS 17. Through the Valley Travel to Dragon Valley Find 12 hidden objects in Dragon Valley 3 Star Dragon Valley Earn 3 stars in Dragon Valley |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Paradoxical Issues Ch.364/S.1 - Malbork Castle Paradox We are kicking the day off with a Paradox! It's reported to have occurred in Malbork Castle! Although we might have to check the insides of the castle for missing artifacts. These missing Artifacts are making rounds, isn't it? I came to know about it after reading Tessa's mission log. Anyway, we will fix this Paradox at hand and further our investigation! Well, this should do. Glad there aren't many civilians around. This made my job much easier. Let me take a look around the castle for missing Artifacts. Didn't find anything fishy! The Palace is fine, no missing Artifacts and we fixed a Paradox, it's a good day Agent! And that's all I care about. Quest:Panic at the Village! Ch.364/S.2 - Village of the Vikings We are traveling to an alternate timeline. It's a little village where they tame dragons! According to our report, there seems to be a missing dragon egg. The village is panic-stricken by this news, because it belongs to the Queen of their village, who also happens to be the Queen or Dragons! Why would someone steal a dragon's egg? They are very dangerous and taming them is impossible, it obeys one master and stays loyal only to them. I took a little detour, the villagers saw someone with very different attire that wasn't from this place at all. I guess we are dealing with someone from our time. This is another illegal Time Traveler within the span of three days. Strange, isn't it? Why would this *modern man* steal the dragon's egg? we have to move quick on this one, Agent! Quest:Unexpected Discovery Ch.269/S.4 - Jungle Dragon Egg I need a helping hand! So I called in Megan to investigate this with me. I did go through the report, we do have a tough situation at hand! Also, we are dealing with what feels like another *illegal traveler.* What? Again! I don't think this might be a common man's doing. I don't think an ordinary man has what it takes to steal a dragon's egg. You're right! Who do you think might have done this? I myself don't know. Anyway, we will focus on the task at hand and search for clues! Oh, there it is! Look! Talk about our luck, we got the egg itself while searching for the clues! Good job, Agent! This must be the missing egg. But I thought this *illegal traveler* took it away! Hmm... this *illegal traveler* seems to have left the egg, just like that? Why steal in the first place? Quest:Turn of Events! Ch.128/S.5 - Neverworld Hideout Strange! The cave door lead us to a hideout of some sort. Ok, well that's weird! It was snowy before and now we are inside a forest! Again! Well, this is what we signed up for isn't it? Weird dimensions and everything! I guess we have nothing to do but search the area! Wait! Do you hear that? Hear what? There's no one near us in this vicinity! The footsteps! I hear footsteps, it's approaching us! Quick, let's hide! No! No! It's ok! It's me! I am really glad that your guys found me *sighs*. Who was that? Is that the person who was responsible for all the anomalies? Quest:The Da Vinci Affair Ch.364/S.3 - Da Vinci's Flying Machine Time Warp Someone special needs our help! He needs our hand on one of his inventions! It's Leonardo da Vinci! He is almost done with his invention, but one thing stops him from completing it. It's the Time Warp! Let's resolve this issue and let him work at peace. There you go! Your name will be in history, Agent! I am geeking out right now! Let me take a picture of him without letting him know. So proud that I could be of some help. And looking forward to work with more historical figures! Quest:The Queens' Abode Ch.364/S.4 - The Queen of Dragons Now that we have the egg. Let's take it back safely to the Queen herself. There she is! The Queen! Sitting on the throne, wait... what? She's a kid! You have to tone down a little Tessa! It's their queen you're talking about! Alright! Alright! Let's give it to the Queen! No! I don't think we can do that, she's not particularly happy with outsiders, considering the recent events and all. Let's give it to these people. They ought to handle it! Imagine the chaos if the egg had made it to our timeline! We were lucky to have found it. That got me thinking, what if someone tries to steal again? We definitely have don e a great job. But! Yes, there's always a but, we will set up surveillance over this area, to keep this place under our watch. Quest:Surveillance Underway Ch.364/S.5 - Dragons Arrival Time Loop Let's start setting up Chrono Nodes. This device keeps up updated about this location. We should be a little careful, looks like a fight is about to break out. Almost done with it! Hold up! Whew... done and dusted! Have asked Borgsworth about the working condition of these nodes, they seem to work fine. Alright! We are done setting up, but we do have to cover one more area though. Nodes are up and running. We still have to setup nodes in the valley, that's the only entry point.